Fearing the storm
by kayko15
Summary: They were on a rescue mission, his uncle, her brother, and the Avatar. Not only did they have to survive each other but also the verbal assults, attacks and raging hormones of each other.
1. Chapter 1

**K15: Hey look another story. And it's planned out this time too!**

**Zuko: Do you have a life?**

**Me: No, other than working, and being in the band.**

**Zuko: Thought so.**

**Me: So who's excited for the second season!**

**Zuko: I am!**

**Me: I'm probably overexcited, so if there's anyone like me…**

**Zuko: Let her know.**

**Me: Yes, so don't forget to review, and I'll update. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Avatar. It shows by my crappy attempt at writing. **

**WARNING: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. THERE ARE ADULT TYPE CONTENTS IN THIS. THUS THE REASON Its RATED M. Please don't flame me. You've been warned.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1 Reunited, but torn apart

He rose with the sun and she rose with the moon. They were as different as day and night, yin and yang to me more precise.

Many say it's not meant to be; and it wasn't. One's a prince and the other's a peasant. There was no way that they could be together. They didn't have anything in common, at least nothing they were willing to admit.

They didn't get along, and they still really don't. But both were crying out for attention, him for his father, and her for the Avatar. They needed someone they could talk to: a friend, a companion. Someone other than their family.

Neither of them would admit it, but they had more in common than they knew. His mother had died by the hand of his father, and her mother died by the hands of his nation. Their hate for the Fire Nation ran deeper than the hate they shared for each other.

We join the two on the back of a flying bison, the Avatar's flying bison to be exact. They were on a rescue mission, his uncle, her brother, and the Avatar. Not only did they have to survive the rescue mission and work together, but they also had to survive the verbal assaults, attacks, and the raging hormones of each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to land Appa," Katara informed the prince.

"Good to hear," the prince replied.

"Look I'm trying to be nice. What's your problem?" Katara demanded.

"I'm being force to work with a water tribe peasant," Zuko snapped.

"No body told you that you had to come with me. After all, I can rescue them by myself," She barked.

"An untrained water bender, like yourself going up against a group of well trained fire benders? Yeah right," he scoffed.

"For your information, I'm a water bending master," she informed the prince, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well good for you," like wise he crossed his arms over his chest, "I really don't care."

"Well excuse me, _Your Highness_, I didn't mean to offend you," Katara replied, giving a short little bow that was mocking the prince of fire.

"Your mere presence offends me."

Katara sighed and glanced over Appa. There was no sight of land anywhere. And the flying bison was getting more and more tired with each passing second. She needed to find land soon.

"Do you mind keeping an eye out for land?" She asked.

"I'm not going to do a peasants job," came the sharp response.

"I'm not asking you to do much," she told him, "just occasionally look over the edge."

"No, I'm not going to do that," again with the sharp comments.

"Then why did you come on this mission?" The water peasant demanded, "You're not being very helpful."

"I don't have to take orders from a bitch," Zuko snapped.

"I'm not just another person you can boss around," Katara said, almost inaudible, "I'm not another brainless lackey without a single thought."

"And I care for what reason?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

She decided that it was best that all conversation was avoided while they were together. After all, it might end up with Zuko over the saddle. And Katara was pretty sure that his uncle didn't want the prince dead.

_Why am I even thinking about that stuck up prince?_ She asked herself, sighing.

Momo, by this time, had nestled in Katara's lap. The only one who really missed Aang and Sokka was Appa and Momo, well other than herself. She was pretty sure that Zuko only came along for his uncle and capturing the Avatar.

Why was she even thinking about the prince again? Was she really losing her mind? Katara had been traveling with the prince for two days straight, nonstop, maybe there was something—

A single word interrupted her thoughts, "land."

Katara glanced over the edge. And sure enough there was a massive forest down below them. Even though Katara knew it would be a perfect place to hide from Prince Zuko while he was chasing them, but a beach would be a much better spot.

"A descend will be a good idea," Zuko's words cut through her thoughts again.

"Do you see a beach?" She asked, looking over the edge again for any sign of a beach.

"Why, do you want to go swimming?"

"Yes," Katara sarcastically replied, "what do you think? A beach will be easier to land Appa."

"Well sorry, you just said to keep a lookout for land," Zuko growled, "next time I won't help."

"Glad to hear that," Katara replied. "You're lousy help anyway."

"Well if you'd be a little more specific, then we wouldn't be having this argument."

Katara sighed. He was right, as much as she hated to admit even that much. "I'm going to land Appa," she stated.

The reply from the prince was a grunt. Now he was ignoring her and just grunting replies? How childish, could he be any more unprince-ish?

"You know, you're not a Prince Charming," Katara blurted out.

"Well, you're no princess either," Zuko snapped.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't meet to your standards," Katara snapped, as Appa landed in a dense forest. "Can you do me tow favors?"

"Depends what they are."

"Listen for a running river, and start a fire when it gets dark enough."

"Maybe."

Katara rolled her eyes as she led Appa through the forest. Without a map she had no idea where they were. All she knew is they had to get to the Fire Nation. If Aang was killed, there would be no hope for the rest of the world.

"Do you hear that?" Zuko asked, walking up to her, "it sounds almost like war drums."

Katara brought Appa to a halt and listened. "Not war drums," She corrected him. Her eyes widened at the sudden realization of what they were. Jumping off Appa, Katara took off towards the sound.

Zuko let out a moan and climbed off the flying bison. He was personally sick and tired of dealing with the water peasant, but he had to get her to at least have reassurance when he captured the Avatar.

"Stay here," he told the bison and lemur. He then yelled, "Get back here you stupid water peasant!"

Unfortunately Zuko walked straight into a water tribe camp. And on top of that warriors were sharpening their weapons. _Just my luck, _Zuko thought.

"Hakoda, the fire prince just walked into our camp!" A warrior yelled.

"Nice, kill him," came the command.

Zuko panicked, normally he'd take on all these warriors, but he was just trying to get Katara and going to the Fire Nation. His uncle's life depended on it. And personally so did he honor.

"I'm just looking for someone, my girlfriend. Obviously she's not here, so I'll be leaving now," Zuko said, not even thinking about the words coming out of his mouth. The warriors of the camp enclosed him. "Look I really don't want to start a war here."

"It's a little late for that," Bato growled. "Because of your father we've had to leave our families and fight in this damn war. So when we kill you, we'll be doing the world a favor."

Zuko backed up a little bit trying to escape, "we'll that's nice, but I'm not…"

"Bato! Leave him alone!" Katara commanded, "He's with me."

Her father, whom just walked out of a tent, did a double take, "you're dating the prince of the Fire Nation?"

Katara dropped the bucket of water she was holding. Most of the warriors had now gone back to whatever they were doing, occasionally glaring at the prince. These glares were match by Katara's. "Excuse me father, I need to talk to my _boyfriend,_" she said through clenched teeth.

Hakoda nodded and pulled the rest of his men away from the teen. "Leave them alone, I'm sure my daughter knows what she's doing."

She pulled the prince back into the forest, where Appa and Momo were. "Since when did we start dating?" She demanded.

"I couldn't tell you why I said that." Zuko scoffed, "I wouldn't date you even if you were the last women on earth."

Katara let out a growl. "Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't do anything that concerns me," she folded her arms, "tell my father, I went to the river," she commanded. "And don't follow me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara pulled her sleeves down to her shoulders. She couldn't wait to get into the water. It had been about a month since the last time she took a bath. Her head snapped up when she heard a twig snap behind her. Right away she knew who it was, but she didn't know what he wanted.

"What do you want, Zuko?" Katara questioned.

"I thought I'd look at my prize. I need to know what it looks like."

"What do you mean?" She almost regretted saying those words. It was like starting a wildfire.

"It's simple, you'll be my concubine, after I get the Avatar of course." Zuko breathed in her ear. His hands now rested on her shoulders, he slowly moved his fingers down her shoulders.

A round of shivers came over her. His voice was deep and husky; his hands were warm on her bare skin. His hands were now working at getting her arms out of the sleeves.

"I'm not going to lie to you. You'll learn to pleasure me, you'll know what moves turn me on. Your fingers will touch places were other's have only dreamt about," he continued, slipping her arms out of the sleeves. "In return, I'll touch you in ways that you can only begin to imagine. My warm hands will run over your skin, and you'll never be cold again.

"And when I begin to pound into you…" Zuko's teeth grazed over her ear and his hips bucked forward slightly to emphasis his meaning, "you'll moan my name and claw at my back. You're legs will wrap around me and you'll be begging for more. I'll oblige, by going faster and harder.

"The friction between the two of us will cause little burn marks all over your body."

Katara finally couldn't take any more of this. So she pulled away from Zuko, "no, you'll never get Aang. And you'll never ever lay hand or a finger on—"

Zuko chuckled slightly, "my dear I wouldn't be laying a finger on you, it would—"

Katara covered her ears and yelled, "la la la I can't hear you!" Then ran back towards camp trying to get out the impure thoughts that Zuko had put in her head. Maybe if she took Appa, she could go rescue Aang, Sokka, and General Iroh by herself.

"Katara, are you alright?" Hakoda asked, as the water-bending master ran into camp.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. A fish frightened me, that's all." Katara lied.

"Come with me. There's someone I want you to meet," He said, pulling his daughter into his tent.

Katara noticed there was little lighting in the tent but her eyes quickly adjusted. She then heard someone ask, "Who is this Koda?"

Katara glared at the women, whom sat before her. Her hair fell to her shoulders and was a dark brown almost black. Her eyes were a dark hazel color. Katara knew by her red clothing that she was from the Fire Nation.

"Katara this is Mei-Yuu, Mei, this is my daughter I've told you so much about," Hakoda introduced.

Katara gave a short bow, but never once took her eyes off of Mei-Yuu. She didn't trust the women. Maybe her brother's _all fire benders are evil_ think was getting to her. Not that it mattered. She wouldn't be staying her long enough to care.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. Her voice was soft and calm. "So, did you make it to the North Pole alright? Bato said you taking the Avatar there."

Katara stood up straight and gave a fake smile, "yes, and I just happened to be a _water bending master_," She put emphasis on the last two words.

Neither her father nor Mei-Yuu paid any attention to it. "That's good to hear," her father replied, giving his daughter a hug.

"Koda dear, why don't you tell her our good news. That way she can pass it on to Sokka." Mei told him.

Katara glared at the female Fire Nation Citizen. She didn't pick up on it right away, but now she noticed it. Only her father's closest friends, her mother, and Gran Gran were allowed to call him that.

"Katara when two people fall in—"

"Dad, are you saying that you and Mei-Yuu are getting married?" Katara asked, shifting her weight.

"Please call me Mei," she said, "Katara dear, we were married three months ago," Mei-Yuu tried to explain.

Katara immediately knew where this was going. And she didn't want to hear it. The young water bender shook her head and glanced at the door, slowly backing towards it. "I thought you loved Mom not this witch," She shook her head again before running out of the tent.

"Katara?" Zuko asked, as she ran past him. "Hey when I'm talking to you you better listen!"

Katara water bended the water out of two jugs and froze Zuko to the ground. She knew it would give her some time to get away. "Leave me alone!" She yelled, the water jugs breaking from her anger. "You wouldn't know anything about my problem."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking her anger out was simple enough; her water bending did most of that. And she would attack a tree. She really couldn't believe that her own father had married someone else, and from the nation that killed her mother nonetheless. It was almost unheard of in her tribe.

"Katara," her father said, approaching her cautiously, "are you alright?"

She looked over at her father. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were red from crying. Katara's hands were shaking causing the water whip in her hand to drop. She finally sighed, "you could have told me sooner."

"Kat, I didn't know if you were still at the South Pole still. I figured you'd like the surprise. Your mother would want me to move on anyway." Hakoda told her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"But not like this! Mei-Yuu killed my mother!"

"Her people killed Kianna," her father reminded his daughter, "you must…"

"My baby brother or sister is probably going to be a fire bender!" Katara yelled, "Didn't you think—"

"Kat, you're dating the prince of the fire benders. Don't you think your children are going to be like that?" He reminded her.

"He lied to you to save his own skin. He's only by traveling companion. All we're doing is rescuing Aang, Sokka, and his uncle. I wouldn't lay a finger on him! Let alone lock lips with him!" The water behind her was beginning to splash violently from her anger.

"Katara, has Gran Gran not taught y—" Hakoda stopped in mid-sentence as Katara began to walk off. "Hey where are you going!"

"To rescue my real family!" Katara snapped. "The people who care about me the most and would never betray me."

She was sounding more and more like Sokka with each passing second. And she didn't care, Aang and Sokka mattered to her the most. And they would never betray her by dating a fire bender.

"I'm going to save the world!" She continued, "and I don't need anybody's help!"

Zuko stepped out of the bushes his leg dripping from melting the water. "What the hell is your problem? This is no way to treat your father." He scolded.

"Go away," Katara snapped, turning on her heel. "I don't want your help."

"Now listen here you little peasant. All fire benders aren't bad. My uncle would fight against his own nation to preserve balance," Zuko growled grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around to face him. "Now apologize Hakoda!"

"Prince Zuko, it's not necessary." Her father said, trying to get the prince to calm down and let go of his daughter.

Zuko wasn't going to stop there. His temper was running his thoughts and actions. So he continued scolding Katara.

"At least you have a father who is willing to give his life for you and make you happy," the prince continued, revealing some of his past to her.

"Prince Zuko, you really don't have to do this," Hakoda repeated, this time a little louder.

Zuko ignored the water warrior and continued with his speech. "This is unheard of in the Fire Nation! We always treat our family with respect." He growled, pushing Katara against a tree. "If we didn't then we were brought to trial sometimes for treason."

"Too bad you were banished. That must show you didn't respect your father." Katara mocked.

"You know noth—" Zuko threw Katara to the ground. He was sick and tired of her mouth. He wasn't about to tell anything about his past to as stupid little girl. "If you're going then go ahead. No one's stopping."

Katara glanced at her father. Something deep inside her said that Zuko was right; she really needed to forgive her father. But another part of her told her that Aang and Sokka were more important than some old fire hag.

"I've got to go. Sokka and Aang and the world are more important that anyone else," she said after a moment of silence, "maybe after this war is over, then I'll deal with the old hag."

Zuko smirked and headed back towards the bison. He figured that was good enough for an apology to her father. "We really need—"

"Stay with us," Hakoda offered, "we have a…"

"Thanks but no thanks," the prince replied sternly, picking Katara up, "my uncle is old, and probably sick. I have no clue how Zula is treating him."

"You mean Princess Zula of the Fire Nation?"

"No, Princess Zula of the Earth Kingdom," Zuko growled. "Of course you idiot, now if you don't mind we really must be going."

Katara rolled her blue eyes as she was carried unceremoniously to Appa. Momo ran up and sat peacefully on Zuko's shoulder. The young prince sighed and allowed the lemur to stay there as long as it didn't make any noises.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Okay guys, here's chapter one. Took me a while to get this one out. **

**Zuko: More like a few months.**

**Me: Yeah. I'm hoping that Zuko was in character enough. I'm sorry if he seemed a little out of character. **

**Zuko: No your not.**

**Me: Fine whatever. I'm already half-way through chapter two.**

**Zuko: Don't lie.**

**Me: I'm not! You just don't know. **

**Zuko: Whatever.**

**Me: Anyway. The story itself was nine pages long in case your curious. The chapter should be longer or just as long after this. So I'll try to update soon. Until next time. Later. K15**


	2. Chapter 2

K15: I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter.

**Zuko: I am too. **

**Me: I was slightly worried about everything.**

**Zuko: But since it got so many reviews.  
Me: Yeah plus it fits along nicely with season two so far, now onto the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Anyway, enjoy please. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Okay, you all saw Zuko Alone right? Well see if I own Avatar, Zuko would have saw his mother beheaded. So therefore I don't own it. **

**WARNING: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. THERE ARE ADULT TYPE CONTENTS IN THIS. THUS THE REASON Its RATED M. Please don't flame me. You've been warned.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the world there are many different sides. Light, dark, neutral, Fire Nation, rebels, Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, and the Avatar side. Many people believed that one side was going to win, that they were always going to be different. But the two people who were most different would share the most in common.

There are things in this world, which many people don't understand. For instance, destiny is one those many things. Many think that it is set for them by the gods and has been since the beginning of time. They also think that one's destiny is not changeable, and not even the gods can change it. It's those people that will not accept the peasant and the prince.

They didn't understand it themselves. One had come from a small forgotten village in the South Pole. And the other one had come from a palace by the sea, in the heart of the Fire Nation. They came from completely worlds and different up bringing.

Opposites, that's what they told themselves; nothing-in common, and even more hatred towards each other. A prince was not allowed to harbor any feelings towards a peasant, and the only emotion he showed was hatred towards them.

She felt pity towards him. This obsession to please his father and help destroy the world was ridiculous. They felt different towards each other, yet deep inside they felt the same.

The hatred they felt towards each other was to change. A small flame had been lit, it burning brighter with every action, word, and argument. Neither of them could just ignore it, nor could they do anything to prevent it from happening.

There were many things that the gods and goddess threw at them. Things that many people wouldn't believe. Most of the times they didn't believe it themselves.

On the back of the flying bison, their only worries were their money and families. They knew their troubles would begin once they stepped off.

A town was currently what they were looking for. That way they could get one step closer to going to rescue their family and one step further away from each other. The further they were away from each other, the less likely they were to feel the emotions for each other.

The minute Appa would land and they got off, things would turn for the worse. Fights, wine, kisses, pirates, family, and the ever-dreaded hormones, will all cause trouble for both teens.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since she left her father she's been staring off into space. Or so Zuko said from time to time. Katara would ignore everyone, Momo, Appa, and most importantly Zuko. Not that Zuko cared or anything, but she didn't even yell at him when he almost set Momo's tail on fire.

"Are you going to land this fluff ball soon?" Zuko demanded, hoping to get a reaction out of her. Anything really would be good enough for him, even if it were just a cough.

"Why does _His Majesty _have to pee?" Katara retorted, glancing over her right shoulder. "If you do you can…"

That was not the reaction he wanted. Maybe a nice conversation would be good. Not an argument. But if that's the way she wanted it, it's her fault. "If I had to pee, then I would have said, _land this stupid fluff ball I've got to pee._"

Katara glanced back forward; she wasn't going to put up with any of his crap any more. It was way out of the question. If he was going to treat her like a slave, then she wasn't going to speak to him.

Zuko unconsciously began to stroke Momo. What was this girl's problem? Was she just naturally this cranky? Or was it the fact that she was a racist? Zuko shook his head. He wasn't going to get involved with a no named water peasant.

There was so much that he had to think of. For one, they had no idea how many days they were behind Azula. And let alone who was also captured with her. And Katara wasn't doing a good job giving out information.

"Just land this stupid thing, I'm getting hungry." Zuko commanded.

"You're not my mother _Prince_ Zuko." She replied, her voice dripping with venom.

Zuko glared at Katara before smelling the air. It smelt of hot Fire Flakes and roast duck. He looked over at Katara, whom again was paying no attention to him. It didn't surprise him, but he was going to get her to land the bison and that way they could find some sort of shelter and think of some sort of plan.

"Have you ever tried Roast Duck, Katara?" Zuko questioned, he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No, and personally we should try to catch up to your no good rotten sister." Katara answered hotly. "We have no time for a pit stop."

Zuko was going to try a direct approach. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "The way the sauces sits on your tongue while you eat it." He allowed his hands to travel just down her arms to the reigns. "Barbeque and honey mustard. The food itself is…"

Katara pushed him away and glared at him. "Okay I get it you're hungry. But we still have a long way to go before."

Zuko sat back and pouted. How could he convince this stupid water peasant that they needed to stop for the night? Maybe there was a different way to get her to land Fluffy.

Didn't his uncle once tell him a way to a women's heart was through her stomach? Or maybe that was the opposite. He didn't know, he'd have to try a different approach.

"We stopped for your stupid father." He growled. He didn't mean to growl at her; it just sort of came out that way.

"Yeah I know, don't remind me." Katara growled back. Now she meant it, Zuko could tell the difference in her voice.

"What's you're problem?" Zuko demanded. "One minute you're happy and the next you're upset and angry at the world."

"You don't have to deal with two different elements as parents." Katara hissed. He just had to ask. He should have already known the answer to that question.

All she seemed to do now was snap at him, and for what; taking her away from her father? That seemed a little unfair; unless there was some other reason that the water peasant wasn't telling him. And personally he didn't like be left out in the dark.

"Katara, why don't we stop for the night?" Zuko suggested, almost pleading with the girl. "That way you can sleep off the pain of your father marrying someone other than your mother, and I can get something to eat."

Katara glanced back at Zuko. "What's the catch?" She questioned.

Zuko stopped to think about for a minute. Would there be a catch? Zuko really wasn't like that was he? He smirked, of course he was. "You have to accompany me to the festival."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For once since his banishment, and his evil sister trying to capture him, Prince Zuko had a smile across his face. The festival that he had convinced Katara to go to was the annual Fire Festival. It was first started for the Great Agni, and that was by his great-great-great-great-great-great- grandfather. Even though the Fire Nation had been getting rid of ancient traditions and various other festivals, the one they seemed to keep was the Fire Festival. But Zuko wasn't about to allow Katara to know which one he brought her to.

"Zuko, how are you going to blend in?" Katara questioned, looking around. She was nervous about being around so many firebenders.

Zuko placed a hat on his head and smirked. It seemed that whenever he wore this hat, nobody ever noticed that he was the banished fire prince. Though, with his hair cut short, nobody ever seemed to pay attention to him. Maybe they just thought he was another peasant.

"Okay, what about me? I'm dressed in blue remember?" Katara questioned yet again.

"They'll think your just another person just passing through." Zuko grunted. "Just keep a low profile and don't do anything too stupid."

Zuko grabbed Katara's wrist and pulled her into the crowd. For the annual Fire Festival, held across the whole Fire Nation, they picked the one where Zuko spent his last festival in, Kozen. The town itself was named for Zuko's great uncle Kuzon. Somewhere the banished fire prince was hoping his father didn't pick this town to visit for once.

Katara was amazed by everything going on. She had been to a festival like this once before, but this one seemed to deal with the fire itself. Even though she hadn't seen a Water Tribe or Earth Kingdom festival, she knew that every nation had one.

Zuko glanced back and saw that she was looking around in amazement. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was with a look of amazement on her face. Zuko quickly shook his head. How could he think of something like that? It must have been those damn hormones. That's what got him before while he was watching Katara bathe.

"Zuko…"

"Call me Lee." Zuko quickly replied. He was a wanted man; he didn't want to deal with the Fire Nation on a night that was supposed to be full of fun. "Did you want to go off by yourself?"

"Yes please." Katara whispered. "I just want to explore. I'll meet you at camp?"

Zuko nodded, let go of her wrist and watched her disappear into the crowd. She could take care of herself, he knew of it. Zuko, just wanted to explore the place and see what the Festival brought this year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara wandered around the place, she was lost, confused, and wished that Zuko were beside her. That way she'd know what to do, plus she wouldn't feel like an outcast. Though it seemed now a days she was an outcast anywhere she went. She needed something to get rid of all her worries.

"Wine, we've got it here." A person said, holding up a bottle. "This is stuff good enough to be served at the fire palace." Katara smirked; she knew it was wrong to drink. But what could a little sip do?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you seen her? She's wobbling on the stand, she can barely sit." A boy said, running past Zuko. "They say she's drunken five whole bottles and is going on her sixth."

Zuko watched the two boys run off. He couldn't help but wonder who this women was. Who in their right mind would even drink the stuff served here? There was too much alcohol put into the drinks, only nobles would be able to be able to handle the intake. And even still two glasses were enough for them. Zuko had remembered the first night he went to a festival like this. His father and Iroh were drinking, and his father offered a drink to Zuko, and Zuko drank three whole glassfuls. And that was too much for him.

"You should go see who this girl is, son." The tender suggested. "They say this girl is doing everything. It sounds when my daughter got mad at me for marrying my wife, she—hey where are you going?" He asked, watching Zuko ran off, leaving a silver coin at the table.

Zuko couldn't help but curse himself over and over. He knew that she wanted to forget what happened between her and her father. But he didn't think that Katara would go to extreme matters like this. Hopefully he got there before she did something before irresponsible.

"Katara?"

"Hey… hic… 'uko." She slurred. "Keep 'em comin' boys!"

Zuko could only stare blankly at this girl. She seemed so responsible. How could anyone of her… well he couldn't think of what to call since she was only a peasant? But how could she be so irresponsible? It just didn't make sense. He shouldn't have left the peasant alone, that's what it was.

"Ya wanna go up agains' ma?" She was tottering like a child learning to walk. "I'd be moredan weady to take ya."

" Not now Katara, lets get you out of here." Zuko said, helping Katara walk. She was still holding a wine bottle in her hand it was almost empty, but there was still enough to make her worse.

" 'uko, do ya wealize how pwetty ya awre?" Katara questioned.

Zuko looked down at her. She didn't mean any of it, he told himself. It was just a side affect of the wine. He reminded himself that Azula was worse her first time. And she would have to sleep it all off. He walked out of the town and it didn't help much that Katara was making a big commotion (Ge' ya grimy paws off ma, ya bloody bastard).

When they finally made it back to camp Katara was still babbling on, this time something about her brother and cactus juice. She smiled as she leaned closer to Zuko. The prince looked down at her, it was then when she did the unthinkable. She dropped the almost empty wine bottle and took Zuko's face into her hands. She then forcefully kissed him. Zuko kept trying to tell himself not to enjoy this; that she tasted like wine and that it the alcohol that was talking and reacting to cause her to think this way. But it wasn't working too well; in fact it wasn't working at all.

Finally Zuko pushed her away and laid Katara down on the ground and looked at Appa and Momo, both who were giving him strange looks. "It's not my fault. She did to herself." He snapped.

"Dat's whad I'd dought." Katara slurred again, picking up and swinging the now empty wine bottle. "Ya ta chicken ta do anyting."

Zuko clutched the bridge of his nose. It would have been better if he were drunk, at least he would have the sensible one to take care of him. And she wouldn't have given into her hormones.

"Katara? Are you alright?"

"Katawa? Dat's a pweddy 'ame." She said, and then remembered that was her name. "I'd never fel' bedda, in fac'."

Zuko shook his head and laid Katara down on her back again. She was pretty with her hair spread out around her. But Zuko couldn't think like that at a time like this. He had to focus on his dignity.

"'uko?" She questioned.

Zuko looked down, his golden eyes showing his worry. But he had to be the responsible one, for that stupid peasants sake. "What is it Katara?"

"I wanna…" But before she could finish her sentence she passed out.

Zuko looked over towards Appa and shrugged. He really couldn't move her until morning, and since the bison was tired (as well as the prince himself), there was no chance of even going much further.

Zuko walked over to the bison and climbed up his tail. He knew there had to be some sort of blanket for the girl, he didn't want her to freeze to death (_after all she's my ticket home). _After finding one, he went back down to her and covered her up. He then looked towards the glowing city and sighed. Everyone was sleeping in their own beds, waking up the next morning not wondering if they have to run for their lives. It was times like these that he was still back in the Fire Nation, with his mother, and that none of this had ever happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko woke up to Katara next to him. He must have fallen sleep next to the girl, he concluded. After last night though, he was surprised he slept at all. He brushed a piece of the girl's hair out of her face. Immediately he shook his head of any thoughts of her. She wasn't important, only his ticket home. He jumped to feet as he heard a twig snap.

He had no idea how long Katara was going to be out, but he did know he had to do his best to protect her. Another twig snapped and this time Katara stirred. Moaning she clutched her head and threw her arms over her head.

"Damn," she swore. "What the hell happened? I felt like I was hit by Appa." She hid her eyes under her arms. "And why is the sun so bright?"

Zuko smirked, he'd explain to her later why she was feeling like shit. But right now he had to figure out what was making that sound. Another snap, and Zuko brought out his flame daggers.

"Show yourself coward!" Zuko yelled.

It was then that Momo walked out of the bushes carrying an arm full of berries. Zuko let out a sigh and sat down next to the waterbender master. Momo let out a chirp and hopped over to Zuko, placing the berries on the ground in front of the bender.

"Thank you Momo?" He guessed.

"Why is it so bright?"

"Katara, eat something."

"I feel like throwing up." Katara burped. "What the hell did you do to me last night?"

"Nothing, you ungrateful peasant!" Zuko snapped. "You went and got yourself drunk. I didn't even have to enjoy myself there!"

"Excuse me?" Katara sat up the fell back down groaning, she felt like throwing up. She clutched her stomach and actual did throw up all over Sokka's sleeping bag.

Zuko sighed; he was feeling sympathy for the girl. He knew it was wrong but he squatted next to her and began to rub her back. It was the only thing he could think of doing. He had no idea what in the world to do. It was his fault that she was like this.

"Stupid peasant." He said, laying her down. "Sleep."

"I can't, we've got to keep going."

"Damn it, I said sleep!" Zuko yelled. He shot his head towards the bushes where Momo came. He thought he heard the bush rustle again, but he shook the feeling from his head. He didn't want to worry Katara more than he had to.

"I can't okay, I'm too worried about Aang and Sokka."

"what about that blind earthbending girl?" Zuko questioned, still rubbing her back.

"Oh Toph?" Katara said.

"Yeah sure."

Appa groaned just as Katara opened her mouth. She found herself to her feet, and pulled out her water whip. It was still her trusty weapon even though she was a waterbending master.

"Something's wrong with big and fluffy." Zuko pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Katara snapped, dropping her whip as she clutched her head.

"Look, I save you from doing something really really stupid and this is how you thank me?" Zuko demanded, pulling Katara to her feet.

Katara glared at him and let out a small belch. "If you don't put me down I _will _throw up on you." Katara snapped.

Zuko dropped her and looked towards the bison. "I think he's worried."

"Appa, what's the matter boy?" Katara asked, walking over to the bison. She ran her fingers over his fur.

Zuko walked around the camp. He knew there was someone there. But who it was he had no idea. He walked over to the bushes and grasped a twig; it looked like it had been burnt off.

"Peasant." Zuko snapped, quickly turning to the girl; who was once again throwing up.

"I have a name you know." Katara snapped.

"I don't care, we're being followed."

"What do you mean we're being followed?" Katara demanded.

"Simple, someone is tracking us."

"Or tracking you."

Both Zuko and Katara spun around to come face to face with Azula. The smirk on her face told them that they were clearly out matched.

"What do you want?"

"What no, how are you sister?" Azula asked, "I'm ashamed of you brother. After getting a peasant drunk, then…"

"If you're suggesting I took advantage of her, then you're sadly mistaken." Zuko snapped, narrowing his eyes. "Where's Uncle?"

"Well brother, I won't tell you until you give me what I want."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "And what would that be dear sister?" His words were coated with hatred towards his sister.

"I want _The Storm_." She spoke the last two words very clearly.

Zuko looked away from his sister and towards Katara. She was crouched over, but still shooting daggers at the princess. He didn't answer her.

"I'll let you think about it brother. You've got the rest of today, I shall return at sundown." She turned around and began to walk away from there camp. "Oh and may I suggest trying to not flee. I know where you are dear brother, and where you are heading."

Zuko watched his sister leave before letting out a frustrated scream. How dare she intrude like that and demand something. It was just like her, always caring about herself. _She's probably not even going to give up Uncle. _Zuko thought silently to himself. He then turned towards Katara who was throwing up the remains of her stomach.

"Zuko what is she talking about?" Katara questioned, standing up.

"Nothing peasant. It's none of your concern." Zuko snapped.

"Look I'm just trying to help. And if we're going to make this team thing work, then I suggest you start being nicer."

Zuko walked up to her and raised his hand back, as if to slap her. Instead he barked, "Listen here peasant! I'm not trying to do team work nor do I want to be a team with you. You are my ticket to Azula and where she's keeping my uncle. That's it. After that, I'm grabbing the Avatar and heading to the Fire Nation.

"There my father will welcome me home with open arms. And I will then regain my title as Prince." Zuko glared at her.

"Big deal!" Katara yelled back. "I don't care what's your point!"

Zuko smirked, "See that's where you come in."

"I refuse to be your concubine."

"You may have no choice."

Katara turned her back the exiled prince. She began to pet Appa. There was no way that she, a well brought up girl was going to fall for his charm. (_If you could call it that _Katara thought

"I have a choice as long as Aang is the Avatar!" Katara snapped.

"Right, I'm sorry to burst your bubble honey…"

Katara rose to her feet and walked to the prince. She poked him in the chest and tried to look intimidating. "Don't you ever _ever _call me honey again!" Katara felt her head spinning so she immediately fell to the ground.

Zuko looked up in the sky. It was just barely a few hours, three at the most, after sunrise. He had until sunset to tell Azula the location of _The Storm. _Like he was going to do that, what actually make her think that he knew where it was himself?

The storm actually was a myth, nothing more than that. And to have Azula believe that it existed, well that was quite the joke. He couldn't help but laugh, but in front of Katara, he wasn't going to reveal this quite yet. She really had no reason to learn Fire Nation mythology.

"Hey where are you going! That women told you to stay here!" Katara yelled as Zuko picked up their camp and threw it onto Appa, who grunted in protest.

"That women, as you called her, is my sister and I'm not staying here just because she told me to." Zuko snapped climbing onto the bison. "Now whether or not you want to stay here and feel her wrath go ahead and be my guest, but I'm getting out of here and going to find my uncle."

Katara sighed and wobbled onto the bison, the light still hurting her eyes. "I suggest we go back to flying over the ocean."

"She'll be following."

"Stay close to the water."

"We'll get caught."

"That way I have water to bend."

"That's stupid, Azula's a master." Zuko countered.

"I don't care, just do what I say!" Katara demanded.

Zuko smirked and said, "Yip Yip bison."

Appa let out a protesting growl. He knew this was a bad idea, but Katara was with the emotional prince so he had to obey. After rising into the air he headed towards the ocean, like he was commanded to.

Momo chirped and landed into Katara's lap. "I'm going to take a nap do you think you can handle this?" Katara snapped.

Zuko didn't reply he was just too busy caught up in his own problems. He did let out a grunt though to allow Katara to know that he was somewhat paying attention.

"Wake me when we get to dry land. Or noon, which ever comes first." Katara said rolling over and pulling a blanket over her head to block out the bright sun.

Zuko glanced back at the sleeping girl. Even though she had a hangover and probably felt like shit, she still had the temper of a firebender, and was very forceful. Zuko then returned his focus onto the vast ocean before him. They still had a long way to go before they were even close to find his uncle or her friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko looked over the edge of Appa and lowered the fluff ball closer to the water. He wanted to stay as close to the water's edge as possible. That way the bison wouldn't have to fly, but just glide instead. Zuko's head snapped over to Katara as she moaned and pulled the blanket around her closer.

Zuko yawned and looked back out to the horizon. What his sister said really made him wonder, did _The Storm _really exist? Or was she lying like she always did? It definitely had to be the second one. Azula always lied.

"Azula always lies, Azula always lies." Zuko repeated his mantra silently to himself.

Katara finally sat up and looked over at the prince. "Zuko?"

"What is peasant?"

"What time is it?"

"Three hours maybe two, after noon." Zuko guessed looking at the sun. "I figured you needed the sleep."

"Oh thanks." Katara slightly blushed at the concern of the prince. She never…

"It's only because you need to focus on getting us to the Fire Nation." Zuko said, walking to the back of the bison.

"Excuse me? Team work mean anything to you stuck up firebenders?" Katara snapped.

"I do not work as a team with a Peasant. It's too beneath me." Zuko scoffed.

"I'm sure that hair on your head is too beneath you too?" Katara questioned.

Zuko glared at the girl. "You know nothing about my hair!" Zuko snapped.

Katara decided to push her luck. "What about your crew? Are they traveling with you on foot? Or did they leave you?"

"Shut up you stupid girl." Zuko snapped again.

Katara smirked, "oh why? Did I hit a sensitive spot for poor Zuzu?"

The next thing that Katara knew was that she was pinned to the saddle and Zuko was straddling her. He picked up her braid and undid it. He smirked as he ran his fingers through it.

"It would be a shame if something happened to your hair." Zuko said admiring it.

"Don't touch my hair!" Katara yelled. She tried to reach forward and smack Zuko's hand, but he just ended up pinning her arms above her head.

"Just imagine being in this position when you're my concubine." Zuko smirked, his voice becoming deep and husky. "I'm sure there are many things you can do to pleasure me like this."

Katara growled and struggled to get free. "Let me go!" Katara shrieked.

"I'd never cut your hair though." Zuko said, running his fingers through her hair. "Or burn it off for that matter. It's just too lovely and soft, and I'm going to love tangling my fingers through your hair as you rode me."

He wrapped a couple strands of her hair around his fingers and pulled. "Just like that my dear, and when you will come down on me, I'll pull harder."

"I'll moan and groan, and then I flip you over so that you're on bottom. I'll kiss you roughly," he leaned down closer to her, "and I'll…"

Katara glared at the boy and spit in his face causing Zuko to roll off of her. "You were getting heavy!" Katara spat. "You are giving me impure thoughts, and you really need to stop that. I thought a prince of your standards wouldn't do that."

Zuko smirked wiping his face. He crawled closer to Katara, "I never knew you thought about me that way peasant."

Katara was about to kick Zuko when Appa was lunged forward and she was thrown unexpectedly into the prince. She quickly climbed out of his lap, making sure not to make matters worse than they already were.

"Zuko, we have a sorta of a bit of problem." Katara said, peeking over the edge.

"What is it?"

"You remember when you tied me to that tree?" Katara asked, "When you _saved _me from the pirates."

Zuko thought for a moment before replying, "Yes. They were the same ones who blew up my ship."

"Well, they're back." Katara whispered. It was like she didn't want to acknowledge the fact that they were out in the open.

"We can take them."

A cannon ball was shot past Appa, barely missing the two teens by a few inches. Katara looked back at the prince. "What was that you were saying?"

"I'm not giving up. I refuse to be someone's prisoner. Nor do I wish to be a sex slave." Zuko shuddered at the thought of someone sick pirate wanting him and trying to take him.

Katara rolled her eyes. He was so self-centered sometimes, and this time it might help him get….

"FIRE!" The captain yelled.

Katara ducked just in time to avoid being hit again. She pulled up twin water whips and turned them into ice daggers shooting each icicle at the pirate's ship. Zuko shot three fireballs, blowing up two more cannon balls before they had a chance to reach Appa.

Momo, by now, was hopping up and down squealing in his own Momo chatter. He was quickly bagged and gagged. Katara spun around and pulled water out from the ocean, a few quick jabs and she was rendered useless.

"My bending!" Katara shrieked. She was quickly blindfolded, gagged, and bound.

Zuko quickly turned around to see what was wrong with Katara, but with in a moment of only seconds was quickly blindfold, gagged and tied together. A few more jabs were made on him and he was unable to use his bending.

Both the prince and peasant struggled to figure out what happened. Within matter of seconds they were ambushed and captured. Even the lemur and the bison were caught (The bison being somehow temporarily paralyzed). After being flung over someone's shoulder they were dragged off and on to the pirates' ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: Yes I know it took half a year about to update, but that's because I was working extra hard on this chapter, making sure it was as good as the first.

**Zuko: I think that worked out.**

**Me: Yes I have to agree. I was impressed with how many reviews I got. And I'm excited that you all liked it. I guess I should have written like this more from the beginning when I was first writing fics. Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk now. **

**Zuko: Yup.**

**Me: When I actually started this fic, Appa was still with them, oh and Toph hadn't come into the series yet.**

**Zuko: Yeah.**

**Me: So I think I'm going to keep Toph out of it for a while longer. I don't know how much longer, but just a while.**

**Zuko: Oh tell them about Katara getting drunk.**

**Me: Oh yeah, I got that idea from DJ's fic… uh… I can't remember what it's called, but she gets most of the credit. I just changed it from Zuko to Katara. –Smiles-**

**Zuko: Yup. So thank you DJ!**

**Me: Thank you Zuko. Anyway, I'm going to start the next chapter as soon as I can, but it maybe a while. For all of those who don't know, I'm going to be a senior in High School. So I don't know how often I'm going to update.**

**Zuko: Yup.  
Me: Yeah school starts for me on the 23rd of this month. So I'll try to update by then. No promises though. I hope to see more reviews. And please review people. You're feedback helps me a lot in this one. I really need to know if I'm keep Zuzu in character. As well as Katara. That's why it takes me so long to update. Anyway, until next time. Later. K15**


End file.
